1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus used to protect semiconductor equipment, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for releasing pressure in a vacuum exhaust system of semiconductor equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the semiconductor factory, combustible gases, such as H2, SiH2, are frequently used in the semiconductor fabrication process. According to practical experience, only a little of the combustible gases are reacted in a process chamber of a semiconductor equipment, and most of the combustible gases are regarded as a waste gas and are exhausted to a local scrubber though an exhaust system. The waste gas will be burned and decomposed by high temperature in the local scrubber, and then exhausted to a central scrubber through a pipe. The waste gas is burned and decomposed by high temperature and a fire source; if an oxygen gas is leaked in the process chamber of the semiconductor equipment or the exhaust system, the fire source in the local scrubber will fire back to the process chamber, and the combustible gases may be exploded. Therefore, the exhaust system, especially a vacuum exhaust system, and the equipment, may be damaged. In addition, workers' security may also be threatened.
According to the description above, an apparatus that can be used to release pressure in the vacuum exhaust system of the semiconductor equipment is needed.